As outdoor activity continues to experience a growth in popularity, the need to keep items (e.g., food products) warm grows as well. Currently, many such meals come pre-packaged whereby food is contained within a foil packet or the like. Such meals are typically kept at room temperature. Accordingly, if the user wants to heat the meal, he/she must have access to a heat source such as a grill, fire, or the like. In many outdoor situations, grills and/or fires may not be either available or prudent. Existing approaches fail to provide an efficient design for a flameless portable heating kit as the generated heat dissipates rapidly.